Descuido Inevitable
by Luo lin
Summary: Escocia realiza un hechizo para separar a Alfred y Arthur pero las cosas no salen como el esperaba...Ahora todo es un caos y todos han perdido la memoria. ¿Que hará Alfred para solucionar lo que Escocia causo? y Poder asi recuperar a Athur. Pesimo summary lo se xD. Peor denle la oportunidad :3


**Konnichiwa! **

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Hetalia y espero sea de su agrado.

Primero que anda este Finc es dedicado a dos personitas que quiero mucho mucho.

Vicky-Chan (Ruso mio xD) / Sixi (Ita-Chan)

Vale chicas ojala les guste sino no me maten

( En este fanfic le puse a escocia: Scott a Irrlanda: Dylan y Gales: Thomas. Que son Los nombre que les había puesto Vero Vortex a estos personajes en el fanfic "Global Mpreg" A ella la admiro mucho y espero no se enoje por tomar los nombres prestados ^w^

Sin mas disfruten!

**/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/* /***/*/**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz porque si fuesen míos no me seria responsable de lo que hagan esos paises xD  
**Parejas**:

Alfred/Arthur - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra) Principal

Ivan/Yao - (Russia/China)

Ludwing/Feliciano - (Alemania/Italia del Norte)

Antonio/Lovino - (España/Italia del Sur)

Francis/Matthew - (Francia/Canda)

Gilberth/Roderich - (Prusia/Austria)

Heracles/kiku - (Grecia/Japon)

Toris/Feliks - (Lituania/Polonia)

Mathias/Lukas - (Dinamarca/Noruega)

Berwald/ Tino - (Suecia/Finlandia)

Entre otras XD

**Advertencia:** Lemon Pero mas adelante / por ahora Nadita :3

**- Capitulo 1 -**

— Sabes que es una completa locura lo que estás diciendo ¡Verdad? — Menciono el británico.

— Pero iggy recuerda lo que decía el libro — Respondió mirando a su pareja.

— Aun así es una locura, No puedes asimilar el hecho de que me esté sintiendo mal con eso — le miró fijamente — Así que deja de insistir, ya que no harás que valla al médico a hacerme una prueba tan absurda — Se cruzó de brazos con el semblante serio.

— Vamos Love no seas terco, solo es una prueba — Le restó importancia.

— Si una prueba… — Comento suspirando — pero de embarazo — Frunció el ceño — Como crees que se vería que yo el representante del Reino Unido me fuese a hacer una prueba de embarazo. No, no y no América no conseguirás que cometa un acto tan bochornoso — Se cruzó de piernas y cerro sus ojos.

— Pero… — Hizo un leve puchero.

— No…

— Bueno Love si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas — Y antes de que el británico se diese cuenta, ay se encontraba siendo cargado por el americano rumbo al hospital.

— Alfred….idiota! Bájame en este preciso momento — Reclamaba sin lograr que le soltasen.

— Claro que te soltare, pero eso será cuando lleguemos al hospital — Comento divertido.

— Eres un idiota, me pagaras por esto — Reclamaba totalmente enojado, Antes de dejar de luchar, Total y no tenía sentido ya que el americano era mucho más fuerte que él.

El sol brillaba tenuemente entre las nubes de aquella tarde, bajo las hojas de un frondoso y enorme árbol un apuesto joven de cabellos rojos y rebeldes, se encontraba fumando un cigarro tranquilamente, daba profundas caladas y al pasar los segundos liberaba aquel humo que nublaba por un instante para luego desaparecer.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de ponerse en pie, aplasto aquella colilla y con pasos pesados se encamino a una antigua pero majestuosa casa, al llegar a está, se encontró con sus dos hermanos observando televisión manera tranquila.

— ¿Cuándo piensas partir Scott? — Inquirió un castaño claro de manera divertida.

— Tsk! — Detuvo sus pasos — Para tu dicha ahora mismo — Comento de mala gana.

— No suenas feliz — Hablo el otro presente un rubio de ojos verdes, algo muy propio de los miembros de su familia.

— ¿Tú en mi lugar lo estarías? — Al no obtener respuesta gruño molesto — Ven para de tontos, aun no entiendo porque mierda debo de ir a visitar al conejo, ¿No pudo ser otra cosa? — Les miro irritado.

— La idea de una penitencia…Es sufrir mi querido hermano — Sonrió el Irlandés — Y todos aquí sabemos que no toleras ni un poco visitar a Arthur.

— Es por ese maldito Americano — Suspiro enojado — No lo soporto.

— Eres un celoso sobreprotector — Hablo el Gales.

— Repite eso y te mato — Le miro con notable enfado mientras le tomaba del cuello.

— Vale, solo era una broma — Sonrió al ver como el peli-rojo caminaba rumbo a la salida.

— Nos vemos — Soltó de malagana antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un par de rubios caminaban por las calles de Estados Unidos, claramente se podía observar como uno de ellos tenía un paso más apurado y con algo de enfado en su rostro, mientras el otro le seguía de cerca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Gordo Americano — Hablo molesto el rubio al ver como el oji-celeste le miraba con una boba sonrisa en el rostro — Podrías dejar de mirarme como estúpido.

— No te miro como estúpido — Sonrió ampliamente — Es solo que estoy feliz y estoy seguro que lo seré más mañana.

— Te aseguro que la prueba de hoy fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya te dije que es imposible — Suspiro acelerando el paso.

— Eso lo veremos mañana Darling — Le atrajo hacia si con un movimiento de mano, haciendo que el más bajo quedase atrapado entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? — Inquirió sonrojado.

— I love you — Susurro sobre los labios del contrario antes de unirlos con los propios, dejando que aquel roce los envolviera a ambos, saboreándose mutuamente y sintiendo todo ese cariño para con el contrario.

— Idiot…I love so much — Respondió sonrosado antes de esconder el rostro en el pecho de su amante, sintiendo como este le abrazaba con gran cariño.

Luego de aquella pequeña muestra de su amor ambos se dirigieron a la casa del americano ya que comenzaba a hacerse de noche. Al día siguiente mientras Alfred había salido por el resultado de aquel examen, Arthur se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, cuando escucha el timbre del lugar, dejando de lado su lectura para dirigirse a abrir la puerta suponiendo que sería su americano el cual había olvidado las llaves, más grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cierto peli-rojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto serio observando a su hermano.

— Hola conejo — Menciono sin mayor alegría — ¿Me dejas entrar?

— No y te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? — Arqueo una ceja.

— Acaso no puedo visitar a mi conejo hermano — Comento antes de arrojar al suelo la colilla del cigarro que acababa de fumar.

— Debo de responder a eso o la respuesta es obvia — Dijo tranquilamente.

— Muy gracioso…

Justamente en ese momento aparece el rubio amante del británico con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sonrisa que se esfumo al ver al escoces parado en la puerta de su hogar, camino tranquilamente hasta situarse al lado de su pareja.

— Scott…

— Alfred…

La lucha de miradas que mantenían esos dos era algo realmente escalofriante, con solo verles se sobreentendía que la presencia del uno exasperaba al otro, aquellas dos personas se odiaban mutua y totalmente.

— ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? — Inquirió el americano.

— Solo vengo a visitar a mi hermano — Dijo serio.

— Y que te hace pensar que queremos tu visita — Le miró fijamente mientras atrapaba con su mano la del inglés.

— Mira imbécil…

— Scott déjate de estupideces, si viniste a visitar mejor que sea rápido, entre menos tiempo pases con nosotros mejor para todos — Comento el más bajo antes de dejar pasar a su hermano a la vivienda siendo seguido de inmediato por el oji-azul.

Durante el resto del día la tensión se sentía en el ambiente y era fácil reconocer el hecho de que nadie se encontraba feliz en aquel momento y lugar. Era tanta la molestia que le provocaba a Alfred la presencia del escoces, que había olvidado por completo el sobre que había traído del hospital el cual se encontraba abandonado en algún lugar de la sala.

Bufo pesadamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá a su lado Arthur bebía una taza de té tranquilamente y en el sofá de en frente se encontraba el escoces mirándoles fijamente.

El inglés dejo de lado su taza para encaminarse a la cocina — Hare algo de cenar — Menciono dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

— Arthur yo te ayudo — Comento siguiéndole de manera rápida, quería asegurarse de que el inglés cocinase la menor cantidad posible de comida.

Scott observo la escena con una mueca de desagrado, él sabía muy bien cuan peligrosa podía ser la comida de Arthur, bostezo pesadamente mientras se levantaba del sofá y con la mirada comenzó a examinar todo el lugar, sin encontrar algo que verdaderamente interesante, hasta que un sobre de color crema le llamo la atención, acercándose hasta esté le tomo y decidió abrirlo sin mayor prisa ya que al parecer su hermano y el Americano se estaban tomando su tiempo en la cocina. Abrió aquel sobre encontrándose con el resultado de un resultado de un examen, al leer lo que esté contenía su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de ira, no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de leer — Maldita sea — Mascullo enfadado — Ese maldito Americano me las pagara — Soltó antes de abandonar la estancia.

— Scott — Llamo el británico desde la cocina y al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a buscarle por toda la casa sin encontrar rastro alguno del peli-rojo — Ese maldito maleducado — Menciono enojado — El muy idiota ni siquiera se despide.

— Mejor que se fue así no estorba — Comento feliz el de ojos azules.

— Tienes razón — Dijo restándole importancia.

Mientras un enojado escoces se encontraba abordando un avión que lo llevase de vuelta a su país, tomo su teléfono celular y tras un par de timbres.

— Diga — Susurro una vos al otro lado.

— Dylan — Menciono serio — Voy a casa.

— Tan rápido te aburriste — Dijo divertido.

— El conejo esta en embarazo — Respondió.

— Estas seguro de eso.

— Totalmente y ese Americano me las pagara — Y sin decir más nada corto la llamada.

Como cada vez que decidían reunirse, está era una típica conferencia mundial en la cual se supone que discutían un tema importante, más esa era una realidad Lejana ya que llevaban cerca de una hora de que hubiesen dado inicio y aún no habían empezado a discutir el tema por el cual se había citado a la reunión. Todo era un completo desorden cada quien parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo y discutiendo su propio tema y el pobre Alemania parecía cada vez más irritado, con su paciencia casi al borde, se colocó en pie para llamar la atención del resto de las naciones.

Así luego de un par de gritos por parte de Alemania unos "pasta" provenientes de Italia y algunas quejas de otros países, la reunión por fin pudo dar inicio como se debía.

Y justo mientras en los Estados Unidos de América se llevaba a cabo la conferencia mundial en la casa de cierto escoces se preparaban para comenzar con un ritual para vengarse de la pareja de su hermano.

Se encontraban en sótano de la vivienda solamente iluminados por la luz que les proporcionaban las velas que había esparcido debidamente por todo el lugar, además de que se encontraban usando unas túnicas negras las cuales solo dejaban a la vista sus rostros. Ubicados frente a un extraño circulo dibujado en el suelo de la estancia o bueno al menos así se encontraban dos de los tres presentes, ya que el escoces solo les miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una ceja arqueada.

— Scott ¿Por qué no traes la túnica? — Preguntó el Gales.

— Porque no soy idiota — Menciono tranquilo.

— Te dije que él no se vestiría así — Hablo Dylan.

— No veo el porqué, si no tiene nada de malo — dijo simple.

— Hacemos magia — Les miro negando — Con esa ropa parecen Brujas y mas poco hombres de lo que ya son — Soltó una carcajada.

— Tu bien sabes que las brujas no se visten así muy seguido — Respondió.

— Bien mejor hagamos esto rápido — hablo el de cabellos más claros.

Y dicho eso comenzaron con una serie de hechizos muy poderosos que harían que Arthur se separara de Alfred para siempre, ya habían trascurrido varios minutos desde que iniciaron y el circulo se iluminase, cada palabra era dicha en el momento justo y al tiempo exacto, nada debía salir mal un solo error y nadie sabía lo que podría pasar, pasados los minutos terminaron con su trabajo y en ese preciso instante un fuerte resplandor inundo todo el lugar, y una serie de cintas de colores les tomaron sus extremidades atrayéndolos al centro del circulo y haciendo que este les absorbiera, paralelo a esto en la sala de juntas los representantes de cada nación observaban atónitos como en el centro de la mesa había aparecido un extraño círculo del cual surgieron cintas que les atraparon a cada uno, siendo todos absorbidos por aquello.

~ Pov´s América ~

Siento todo mi heroico cuerpo pesado y adolorido, es como si me hubiesen dado una paliza, lentamente abro mis ojos y tras parpadear varias veces puedo distinguir lo iluminado que se encuentra el lugar, todo es blanco: Las cortinas, paredes, cama, etc. Al parecer me encuentro en un cuarto de hospital; Me incorporo lentamente y al ponerme en pie siento como todo me da vueltas, llevo mi mano derecha hasta mi cabeza en la cual llevo una venda tal parece que me he lastimado mas no recuerdo nada.

Avanzo un poco hasta correr aquella cortina que me impide observar el resto de la estancia, miró fijamente y tras esta se encuentran mi hermano y Japón, ambos me miran algo preocupados.

— ¿Alfred-san se encuentra usted bien? — Pregunta el Japonés, se me hace algo extraño que me llame "Alfred-san" por lo general me dice "América-san"

— Solo me duele un poco la cabeza — Respondí mirándoles.

— Tal parece que no te hiciste nada grave — Menciono la suave vos de Matt quien me observaba con su ojo en brazos — Debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez — Comento poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Qué me paso? Y ¿Por qué todos tenemos uniforme? — Inquirí todo se hacía confuso ya que lo último que recordaba era una conferencia mundial de la que todos éramos participes, luego una luz brillante y lo demás eran imágenes borrosas.

— Bueno Alfred-san estábamos en clase de deportes y usted se encontraba jugando un videojuego, cuando un balón le golpeó la cabeza haciéndole caer de las gradas y ya que se desmayó decidimos traerle a la enfermería — Hablo tranquilo — Y el uniforme debemos usarlo para asistir a la academia — Comento lo último como si fuese demasiado obvio.

— Entiendo… — En realidad no entendía nada ya que la parecer era el único que recordaba ser una nación, todo era demasiado confuso, pero como Héroe que soy debo mantener la calma e investigar que sucedió — Eh…Bro podrías llevarme a mi habitación aun me siento algo mareado como para ir solo — Me excuse ya que no tenía idea de donde estaba.

— Claro — Dicho esto abandonamos la enfermería y emprendimos rumbo a mi habitación.

Recorrimos varios corredores y subimos unos cuantos pisos en un determinado bloque hasta que dimos con la habitación "532" tras unos minutos de haber tocado la puerta, está se abrió dejándome observar a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba la única diferencia era el uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto, me miro entre preocupado y alegre.

—Arthur… — Susurre al pasar por su lado, luego de que nos dejase ingresar en el cuarto.

Matt le explico lo que me había sucedido y luego de eso se fue comentando que iría a decirle a la profesora que no me había sucedido nada grave.

— Idiota… ¿Seguro que estas bien? — Preguntó mí querido inglés.

— Yes…Soy un Héroe después de todo algo tan simple como eso no podría derrotarme hahaha — Comente con una sonrisa.

— Si puedes decir estupideces significa que no estas de muerte — Dijo divertido mientras buscaba algo en sus pertenencias — Descansa idiota yo por mi parte debo ir a clase — Y sin decir nada más abandono la habitación.

Decidí tomar una siesta tal vez si descansaba lograría comprender la situación en la que me encontraba. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que cerré mis ojos pero a lo lejos escucho una vos que me llama y tras esto el frio suelo bajo mi cuerpo, abro mis ojos para encontrarme con una cara bastante conocida y desagradable para mí.

— ¿Qué mierda haces Escocia? — Le mire irritado y este sonrió.

— Tal parece que tu memoria no se vio afectada — Menciono tomando asiento en la cama de Arthur.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Dije incorporándome.

— Aun recuerdas ser una nación ¿Vedad?

— Si…Pero eso que tiene… — Le mire analizando las cosas de ese maldito era el culpable de lo que me sucedía — ¿Qué hiciste?

— Me miro sorprendido — Provechoso nada — Encendió un cigarro — Sin embargo nos metí en un pequeño problema — Dijo de lo más tranquilo.

— Mierda Scott di de una vez que hiciste — Comenzaba a exasperarme.

— Simple Gordo idiota Trate de separarte de mí conejo hermano y falle — Dio una calada al cigarro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Maldito Escocia como pretende que yo solo consiga arreglar lo que el ocasiono — Suspire pesadamente — ¿Ahora quién puede estar tan loco para creer lo que me dijo el maldito escoces? — Pienso en vos alta — De seguro Matt me creerá aunque a él no suelen notarlo, mejor buscare al francés tal vez el decida ayudarme. Recorro pasillo tras pasillo sin dar con una sola cara conocida, ya cansado de buscar decidí tomar un pequeño descansó bajo la sombra de un árbol, pasado el tiempo ya empezaba a oscurecerse el cielo y fue en ese momento en el cual pude ver a el francés pervertido acompañado de Prusia y España, me levante rápidamente y camine hacia ellos.

— Francis — Llame su atención.

— Bounjour — Dijo con su típico asentó.

— Necesito tu ayuda — Jamás pensé tener que pedirle ayuda a Francia pero al situación lo requería.

— Mía… — Arqueo una ceja — ¿Para qué exactamente?

— Quieres a mi hermano ¿Verdad? — Esa era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— A moun amour Matt — Asintió sonriendo.

— Entonces ayúdame — Suspire sin saber cómo explicarle la situación.

— Primero deberás contarnos de que se trata — Escuche la vos de Prusia diciendo aquello.

— Así es — Sonrió el Español con aparente interés.

— Ok…Esta tarde que estaba en mi habitación tuve una conversación con Scott… — De esta manera comencé a relatarles todo lo sucedido en el día y por ultimo diciéndoles parte de su historia y pasado para que me creyesen más fácilmente — ¿Lo comprenden verdad? — Les mire fijamente sus rostros eran todo un poema.

— Es imposible — Dijo el francés.

— No lo es, Traten de recordar y sabrán que este Héroe no está mintiendo.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos sin mirar un punto definido, el tiempo pasaba y la expresión d sus rostros no cambiaba en absoluto, comenzaba a pensar que no me creerían ni ayudarían, España fue el primero en volver en sí, me miró fijamente para después sonreír al muy típico de él.

— Yo te creo — Soltó sin más.

— ¿Recordaste algo?

— No en realidad — Sonrió — Pero estoy seguro que si alguna vez hubiese sido una nación seria mi querida tierra española y si eh de amar a alguien ese sería mi precioso Lovino, Cuenta conmigo para que todo vuelva a como se supone que era — Sus palabras me sorprendieron nunca espere verle tan serio al hablar, mire a los otros dos presentes que asintieron dando a entender que también ayudarían.

— Thanks — Sonreí esto sería difícil pero no imposible.


End file.
